The Eagle and The Snake
by the-valkyrie-writes
Summary: Drabbles written for the "Romantic Drabble" Challenge by HedwigBlack on the HPFC forum. Theirs was an odd sort of love, of fire and of ice.
1. Equals

**Hey all! Written for the Romantic Drabble Challenge by HedwigBlack on the HPFC forum.**

**Era: **Founders

**Pairing: **Salazar/Rowena

**Word count: **200 words exactly

She was brilliant. All her life, she was a bright spark amongst the other dull lights which were their peers. None of them could ever hold a candle to her. She was witty, observant, and full of life.

She was the eagle.

She wasn't quite dark, but nobody could deny that there was a certain ambiguity to her smiles. Nobody could say she wasn't different. Out of the four of them, she was the most practical, and possibly the most calculating.

Or perhaps that was him.

He was just as talented, tongue as sharp as a knife, his intelligence was the dangerous kind, and his eyes gleamed with a sly assurance that yes, he was better than them.

He was the snake.

His smile rarely reached his eyes, his hidden motives driving him forward in every decision..

Out of all of them, they understood each other best. Maybe they were too similar. But he had the desire for power, the same thirst which she was willing to suppress for the good of the group.

The eagle and the snake. One should have been the predator, and one should have been the prey.

But they were equals, the two of them.

**Let me know what you think! :)**

**x Bea**


	2. Discussions

**Era: **Founders

**Pairing: **Salazar/Rowena

**Word count: **200 exactly.

"The school should be open only to those of magical heritage."

"I can't see why. If a child shows magical potential, surely they deserve an opportunity to develop their power. There is no use in forcing a magical child to live in the Muggle world. You know how Muggles can be..."

"That's exactly my point, Rowena! Muggles are destructive. A child born and raised in a Muggle family would have no understanding of our world, would bring in prejudices which our world has not yet forgiven."

"Salazar. We've spoken about this, Godric, Helga and I, and we all agree that this... mania you are developing for the school to become some sort of elite organisation catering only to purebloods, it is quite insane!"

"I thought our decisions were supposed to be democratic?"

"Yes, and they have been, and will continue to be. However, on this one occasion, we are going to have to agree to disagree. You are outvoted, Salazar. Hogwarts will _not _discriminate. I am sorry to have to be the one to explain this to you yet again."

"Are you really, Rowena? What happened to you? You used to side with _me_."

"This isn't about taking sides, Salazar."

**Please review!**

**x Bea**


	3. Heirlooms

**Another chapter, whoop!**

**Era:** Founders

**Pairing:** Salazar/Rowena, implied Godric/Helga

**Word count:** 400 exactly :)

The Sword.

It was his, the sword, goblin-forged but wizard-owned, it was a symbol of bravery, of truth, of justice. Of his headstrong ways, his need for righteousness and fairness. That which could honour, but also maim.

The Cup.

It was hers, the cup, golden, gleaming, a seemingly innocent object, a quiet treasure to offset the power of the others. A certain softness which was found in her heart, more so than any of the others. It could give life or take it away.

Those two were so often together. So rarely apart.

The Locket.

It was his, the locket, secretive, closed away, the latch fragile but strong. The engraving, ostentatious as ever, it was an heirloom. Passed through the heirs, a sly gleam from the silver, the colour of the stars, of armour, of the Black Lake in the moonlight. Apparently of sentimental value, but far more than that. Of shrewdness, and of cunning. Of treachery.

The Diadem.

It was hers, the diadem. Polished, refined wisdom, incomparable. Said to enhance the intelligence of the wearer, coveted by many, owned by one. Most agreed she didn't really need it. It's beauty offset her own, on the rare occasion she wore it. Too proud, she said. But she was proud, and she wore her intelligence like a cloak, shadowing her and yet making her all the more intriguing.

They were all in the main study, the four objects which would determine the fates of many to come. Seemingly innocent, pleasing to the eye.

One day, two of the owners were there together, a stolen moment away from the commotion they'd created, of the events they'd set in motion.

They were fire and ice.

They were both fire, the passion in their eyes never quenched by hurdles, never suppressed by disappointment.

They were both ice, cold exteriors to those who didn't know them. Intimidating, perhaps. Unapproachable at times, but always there.

They didn't regret their choices – not yet. For they were not so different, after all. Neither was shallow, neither was disposed to carefree laughter or meaningless words.

She may have been like him, for she too had the tint of darkness to her smiles, a voice in her head which said "What if?"

Together they were the locket, hidden away, free from prying eyes.

Together, they were the diadem, a proud, fierce beauty to their love, shining with a dark light.

**Please review!**

**x Bea**


	4. Tears

**Hello! Penultimate update :P**

**Era: Founders**

**Pairing: Salazar/Rowena**

**Word count: 600 exactly.**

"You can't do this, Salazar!"

"I can, and I will, Rowena. I'm sick of being ignored, of being overlooked. I've seen your little chats, you and the others, and I'm tired of it. I'm sure you'll all manage perfectly well without me."

Rowena looked around Salazar's office, usually so ordered but now in a state of disarray, his possessions strewn around the room.

They each had their own office, each of the four – even though they were joint headmasters and headmistresses of the school, they all taught their own subjects to the students of Hogwarts as well.

Helga taught Charms, which she'd loved as a child, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Divination, when she found the time.

Godric had insisted on teaching Duelling, something Rowena herself wasn't sure was suitable for their curriculum, but at least it was useful... He also taught History of Magic, his enthusiasm and experiences making him an ideal teacher. He also helped with classes in Defensive Magic when Salazar asked him, which was rare, as the two had not seen eye to eye for a number of years.

Salazar, as well as teaching mainly Defensive Magic, also dabbled in Astronomy, but excelled with Potions and Ancient Runes.

His role in teaching Ancient Runes was similar to Rowena's own – her particular expertise lay with the old languages, as well as the arts of Arithmancy and Transfiguration.

This suited them both well – they were similarly minded, and had often, in the past, taught together or helped each other when it was necessary..

Over 8 years, they'd poured their souls into the making of that place. Sometimes, one of the four would catch themselves simply staring at the castle or out into the distance from one of the towers, hardly daring to believe in all they'd created.

They employed other staff, but as well as running Hogwarts, the four founders were Heads of the Houses which held their names. They each had different ways of doing things, different qualities they selected their own students for.

It was that spirit of the four of them, their shared dream and their hours of toil, the camaraderie they'd used to hold, which made Rowena walk over to Salazar, whose face was twisted in an angry sneer, and touch her hand to his shoulder. She could hardly believe what was happening; she had never envisioned them going their separate ways.

He tried to shake her off, but she stepped in front of him. "Stop this! I thought you cared about us, cared about the school," she said. He started to reply but she interrupted him. "I thought you cared about me."

"I do. You're the reason things have to change." His voice softened, but his dark eyes never left hers.

"Me? What could I possibly have done?" Rowena asked.

"Nothing. That's the point I'm making. If you have to ask, I will not tell you."

The steely glint she knew so well was back in his eyes, and Rowena knew that there was no swaying him now.

She leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, before pulling away.

"Then I wish for you the very best of luck, until the end of your days. Goodbye, Salazar." Rowena turned away, not waiting for a response, and left the room, fighting the angry tears of pain and frustration which were welling up in her eyes.

The era of four was over; Hogwarts would be incomplete from that moment on.

And never again would Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw walk arm in arm around the Black Lake in the grounds of Hogwarts.

**Please review!**

**x Bea**


	5. Memories

**Last chapter! :P**

**Era: Founders**

**Pairing: Salazar/Rowena**

**Word count: 300 exactly.**

"Helena! Come back here now!" Rowena called to her daughter. She was still a little thing of only six years, but she already knew her own mind, and Rowena could see in her the hints that she too would be a great witch.

Rowena sighed. She herself was now thirty-seven years old and still taught at Hogwarts, though the three remaining founders had decided some time ago that at some point in the future, they would choose somebody to take on the role of Headmaster or Headmistress.

Rowena cared for her daughter more than anything else. She looked at her now. The sun was bright, and the sky nearly cloudless. Helena was chasing after butterflies as her mother read a book by the side of the Lake. She looked like Rowena, the same dark hair and slender build. But her eyes... She had _his_ eyes.

Rowena spent a lot of time by the Lake, with or without her daughter. It was peaceful, and held some pleasant memories, at least. Helena was already an enquiring girl; never satisfied with the answers she was given.

"Why is the sky blue, Mama?"

"How does magic work, Mama?"

Most recently, "Mama, do I have a father?" Rowena never got into this discussion with her. A curt "Yes." would usually suffice, and then a swift changing of the topic.

Rowena watched the ripples on the Lake, remembering happier times. Of course, her daughter made her happy, but there was always something missing. For the last six years, there had constantly been something missing.

She had never heard from _him_ again. He never knew about Helena.

Rowena hoped that her daughter would never know the heartbreak she herself had felt.

Many years later, Helena would break Rowena's own heart, just as her father did before her.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**x Bea**


End file.
